Wendy goes to school
by Anime fairies fantasy
Summary: Wendy goes to school and meets friends like Celice but meets Romeo also. But there's a catch, Juliet, a girl who is obsessed with Romeo explains to everyone that Romeo and Juliet are a couple to try to ruin Wendy's feelings because she took all of Juliets popularity
1. Chapter 1

"You Ready Wendy?" Clarya asked Wendy knocking on her bedroom door. After getting ready and packing up her stuff Wendy asked Clarya if they can stop by the guild before going to school. "Hi Wendy, Your early this morning" Lucy said to Wendy. "Wish she will always be like that" Clarya signed. "The Usual Mira" Clarya said. "Today is my first day of school!" Wendy said excited. "Really?" Mira asked. Wendy nodded. "Are you going to find a boyfriend there?" Mira asked Wendy. "Hopefully not, I'm only enrolling her for education" Clayra said scolding both of them. "Eat child before you get late!" She said scolding her again. "7:30! Let's go Wendy!" Clarya said grabbing Wendy's arm. Natsu was about to go in until he saw them run out, "Did I scare them or something?" He asked. "It's Wendy's first day of school, she might meet a boyfriend there!" Mira said smiling. "That girl can finally live a normal childhood! Plus she needs to find friends her age." Someone said in the background. Wendy got there just in time. Once she got to her class the whole class looked at her and gasp. "That's a dragon slayer from fairy tail!" The kids said. "That little girl is a dragon slayer?" The kids asked. "Okay everyone, we have a new student, would you like to introduce yourself?" She nodded " Hi I'm Wendy" then she saw a bunch of kids raise their hands and blushed. "Seems like people want to ask you questions" the teacher smiled. Wendy pointed to one student "Are you a dragon slayer?" "Yeah,I'm a first generation sky dragon slayer!" Wendy smiled. "Are you in fairy tail, the number one guild in the city?" Another kid asked and Wendy nodded. After a bunch of questions the teacher said "Wendy would you take a seat next to Romeo?" As she sat down the whole class watched her. The teacher introduced herself, "I'm , your teacher" After the class it was free time. Wendy caused a crowd asking her questions. "I'm never gonna make it to move anywhere" the girl sighed. Then an idea came to her head, maybe she can use her light weight spell to move everyone out of her way. She casted the spell as everyone watched. "Can I please get some space" the little girl asked with a whisper voice. "Ha! You call this girl a dragon slayer? She looks so weak, probably fake dragon slay and she calls her self a member of fairy tail!" Juliet laughed. Then a boy ten up to her, "Hey since your in fairy tail, can I join your guild? Natsu is in it and he's like my role model, not mentioning the best wizard ever! Oh and I'm Romeo" Romeo said in excitement. "I think you have to stop by there after school, it's not my choice, it's my master's" Wendy said. "HEY! I'm guessing you know Natsu!" Romeo screamed, "yeah, he crazy!" Wendy laughed. Juliet walked over and grabbed Romeo's hand "Come on Romeo, we don't have time to talk to this fake dragon slayer who claims to be part of fairy tail!" There Wendy was again, sitting alone until a girl came up to her "Hi there! My name is Celice! Wanna be friends Wendy?!" The girl said. Wendy and her talked until they had to go back to class. "I wish we can sit next to each other in class" Wendy sighed, Celice agreed. During Lunch Celice and Wendy sat next to each other laughing. Romeo sat across from Wendy and waved smiling. "Romeo what did I say, we don't have time to talk to this unhuman girl!" Juliet said grabbing his arm again. "He seems to like you" Celice whisper "no, he just wants to join fairy tail." Wendy said lowering her voice. After lunch they went to class. They heard knocking "Celice can you get the door since your the closest?" said. She opened the door and gasped "W-What are you doing here?" "Picking up Wendy!" A voice said. "NATSU!" Wendy sighed. Natsu went to Wendy's desk "Why are you still in class, schools over" Wendy face palmed. Romeo fainted, "Woah, are you okay?" Natsu asked. "OF COURSE I AM! YOUR NATSU THE DRAGON SLAYER!" "You know Wendy is also a dragon slayer" Natsu smiled. "Can I join the fairy tail guild!?" He asked "You'll have to ask Master, I'll take you there while I take Wendy home!" Natsu smiled. "Since you guys are here, why don't you guys show us the powers of a dragon slayer? asked with a smile just then they heard a deep voice "HEY! In a fairy tail dragon slayer too!" "Gajeel? What are you doing here?" Wendy asked. "Three is better then two!" sighed. "Sky,Fire,Iron dragon roar!" All of them roared as everyone watched as they damage the school floor "I'm guessing Fariy tail has to pay for that?" Wendy sighed. "Told you to go away you idiot!" Gajeel and Natsu argued. Wendy pulled them out of the class room saying "YOU GUYS ARE SO STUPID! WHY ARE YOU GUYS IN MY CLASS!" After getting everything back together, Wendy sat down on her desk to find out that the bell just rang. While packing Romeo walked up to her "So Natsu and you are gonna take me to the guild hall?" Romeo asked. Then Juliet walked up to them "I'm okay with you damaging our class room and hanging out with Romeo after school but, your taking all my popularity! I'm not the 2nd popular in the school because of you! But it's only your first day so you do get to be popular but if it happens tomorrow then watch your back!" Juliet Scolded "Juliet! You barely know your magic! The only magic you know is Gathering magic where you can gather monsters that are in D class!" Romeo said. "Don't worry about it" Wendy said lowering her voice once more. Wendy and Celice walked outside the school talking while Romeo followed them. "Okay, I gotta go now" Celice said running to her parents. "Where's Natsu and Gajeel?" Wendy asked herself. "CLARYA!" Wendy screamed giving her a hug. "Happy is here too!" Happy said in a sad voice. Happy and Clarya carried Romeo and Wendy to the guild hall. "Hope this isn't your boyfriend" Clarya whispered to Wendy in a scolding voice "Don't worry Clarya! He just wants to join the guild that's all! Wish Celice could come too, she's my new friend!" Clarya smiled. Once they got there Romeo got to the counter and talked to the master. "Wait, Romeo's dad is in Fairy tail? No wonder why he wanted to join!" Wendy explained what she did and what happened today "That Juliet! When I find her I'm going to show her not to mess with our Wendy!" Natsu screamed.


	2. Just playing around

The Next day

"CHILD! WAKE UP!" Clarya screamed while Natsu and Lucy were behind her "Looks like Clarya really wants to wake Wendy up" Natsu whispered to Lucy's ear giggling. Once Wendy finally woke up she saw that Natsu and Lucy were there "Lucy? Natsu? What are you guys doing here?" "No worries child, get ready for school and I'll explain why they are here during breakfast" After getting ready Wendy joined them at the table "Today Lucy and Natsu are going to your class" Clarya said proudly "I'm fine with Lucy but does Natsu really have to go?" Wendy sighed "OH COME ON WENDY! I CAN GO!" Natsu said walking to the door. Once they got to school still a crowd came up to her but this time it was bigger. "Did I really have to go" Natsu sighed. Once they got to Wendy's class gasped. "What ever you do, please don't ruin anything" She said lowering her voice "Sureya!" Natsu said happily "Now who is Juliet here?" Everyone stared at Juliet "umm...I'm right here" she said in a very low voice "I'm watching you" Natsu said with a creepy glare "That's not the only reason we came here you moron!" Lucy said face palming. "Wendy take your seat please" said in a scolding voice "Aye don't scold the little girl!" Natsu said "Hey that's Romeo! Wasup buddy!" Lucy then pushed Natsu out of the class room scolding him. Wendy hid her face in between her arms and the desk. Once again Natsu wasted class time and it was already free time! "Celice!" Wendy screamed walking up to her "Oh hi Cell-ice" Lucy said with a smile "it's pronounced 'Cel-eece'"" Wendy corrected

"So is Romeo your boyfriend?" Lucy askes in a low voice with a grin

"She wishes" Celice giggles "

"NO I DO NOT!" Wendy screams slapping Celice

"You totally do!" She whispered with a giggle. They then noticed that everyone was staring at them "Is it because Natsu is here or I just screamed 'I DO NOT'" Wendy whispered to Celice "2nd one" Lucy replies "Hey, why are you guys still here anyways?" Wendy asked looking at them "not trying to be rude" "Erza sent Natsu to come because he needed some education" Lucy bursted with a giggle "Then why are you here!" Natsu bursted a laugh "She sent me to watch you!" Lucy laughed. Natsu sutopped laughing. "Like we were saying, he totally likes you!" Lucy whispered. "No, he just wants to join fairy tail" Wendy said lowering her voice "If your not gonna ask him out then I'll ask him out for you!" Celice giggled. Wendy grabbed her by the neck "Don't you dare!" "I never thought you could be this scary Wendy-chan!" Someone said in the background. There was a crowd again... Wendy dropped Celice and stared at the crowd. Juliet came from the crowd and walked up to Wendy "Your reputation is over" she whispered. "WENDY IS SO AWESOME!" The crowd stared to cheer. Juliet gasped in shock. "WENDY WATCH! IM GONNA GET YOU!" She whispered so Natsu and the others wouldn't hear. "What's up with that girl?" Lucy said giving Juliet a glare. Juliet smiled as a response. Natsu's fist was on fire and gave Juliet another glare. She made a fake looking sad and scared face and then smiled as a response. "I have a bad feeling about that girl!" Natsu said " Is she the Juliet you have been talking about?" He asked Wendy. Wendy nodded. "And she wants to be with Romeo?" He asked her again "I DON'T CARE IF SHE IS!" Wendy said grabbing Natsu by the neck. "Old classic Romeo and Juliet" Lucy said with a smile. Just then Juliet came back to them "It's not old classic, it's true love, I can tell" she whispered to all of them "True love at the age of 12?" Natsu and Lucy giggled uncontrollably Juliet then gave them a glare which made then laugh even more. She sighed and gave them a Scolding face but then they laughed even more "No 12 year old can scold Fariy tail!" Natsu laughed. "I have seen so many times that Wendy scolded you to believe that" Juliet huffed "That's because she's powerful" Celice said in a whisper voice. Her voice raised again "Here I'll show you on my phone of her in the grand magic games even though she has grown more powerful by now I'll show you!" Celice showed her the video while they saw her face gasp "Your really that powerful?" Juliet said in a low voice while Wendy nodded. Juliet took a step back "Why don't you use your magic as often as the empty head over there?' She asked with a giggle "IM NOT AN EMPTY HEAD! IM STRONGER THEN WENDY!" Natsu said while his body was on fire. Juliet took another step back and stopped laughing and took a big gulp. "To think of it, why don't you have a phone Wendy?" Lucy asked with a friendly smile. Juliet got close to them again "Ha ha you don't have a phone!" "Clarya wouldn't let me" Wendy said lowering her voice "I'll get you the newest iPhone there is after school Wendy!" Natsu said grinning at Juliet. Just then Romeo came "Nat-" he got cut off by Juliet "Come Romeo, don't waste your time on these devils" Juliet said grabbing his arm. "True love alright" Lucy and Natsu laughed. "IT IS!" Juliet said with her scolding face.


	3. Talking to Mira

After school

Wendy and Lucy and Natsu walked to the guild hall because of Natsu's car sickness. "I'm so hungry I could just go into someone's house and eat their fire place!" Natsu complained "Luckily for me air is everywhere!" Wendy said sucking up air. "Don't be eating air or fire right now guys! We aren't fighting anyone!" Lucy said waving her hands everywhere. Then a gang came up to them "not gonna be fighting anyone you say huh, I wouldn't be so sure blondie" "Sky dragon roar!" Wendy screamed. They got badly damaged by that one hit. "Woah Wendy don't put all your energy into fighting them, I wanna fight too!" Natsu said arguing. Luckily those people were fire mages "Is he eating the fire?" "Look she's eating air!" The gang screamed. They finally left in horror "WENDY! I DIDNT GET TO HIT ANYONE!" Natsu said with his fist on fire. "Guys lets just go to the guild hall already!" Lucy said in a low voice. Once they got there Lucy and Natsu went to the request bored. Wendy joined them "can I join too?" She asked "Yeah!" Natsu said with a smile "I'm the only human that's not a dragon slayer! Wendy your always making me look bad and weak!" Lucy frowned. Then Wendy saw that Romeo was staring at her.

"Are you okay" MiraJane giggled.

"Huh?" Romeo said confusingly.

"I know who your looking at" Mira giggled again.

"Bye guys I'm going on another mission!" Wendy said running out the door with Lucy and happy.

"Wait up!" Natsu said running to them trying to catch up.

"Your eyes keep following Wendy" Mirajane giggled.

"It's not what Wendy says" she said with a smile.

"Wendy says?" Romeo asked confusingly.

"Wendy says you only want to join the guild but everyone else knows you like her" Mira giggled even more "after all your finally the same age as her ever since she came back from the S class trial"

"oh yeah I forgot!" Romeo smiled

"Hey what you guys smiling about over there" Gildarts said walking to them

"Romeo is inl-" Mirajane got cut off

"In a dance class, ballet!" Romeo said nervously

"That's what the smiling is about?" Gildarts questioned

"Nope" Mirajane smiled

"Romeo likes someone" Mirajane said lowering her voice

Romeo put his head down but then all of a sudden he put it back up. It was Wendy "forgot my bag" she smiled. "BETTER BECARE CHILD! STAY WITH LUCY AND HER CLOCK FRIEND!" Clarya said worryingly. "Romeo why do you keep staring at her?" Gildarts smiled. "It's too obvious?" He asked "can't believe she can't even tell!" Mirajane giggled.

"Ask her out" Gildarts and Mirajane smiled

"I can't" Romeo said lowering his head

"Don't be shy" Gildarts said

"It's not that" Romeo said

"I bet you can fix it" Gildarts smiled

After a while Wendy and the others came back. Instead of staring at her he just out his head down, what does he mean he can fix it. "you okay Romeo?" Natsu smiled at him. "Yeah I'm fine" he said with a low voice."give him alone time moron" Cana said drinking more barrels. "He's in lllllove" happy said giggling.

Weekend, Saturday

"Hey Wendy! Wanna help me train?" Romeo asked Wendy

"Sure! What do I have to do?" Wendy said putting Clarya down

"Just fight me!" Romeo smiled

"Be careful child!" Clarya said

"Woah look guys! Wendy and Romeo are fighting!" Natsu said causing a crowd.

"Woah! Wendy is winning? No way!" Someone said in the background

"That's the power of a dragon slayer!" Natsu smiled

After the fight it was declared that Wendy won. "Good job" she said catching her breath. "Can't believe she lost to a girl!" Gildarts giggled. Romeo was so embarrassed that he ran home.

Wendy P.O.V

I won! I was about to tell Romeo "good game" but I couldn't find him anywhere. I then spotted him, running to his house. I hope he isn't hurt. After a while Went inside the guild hall and went to the bar chair to say hi to Mirajane.

"Hi Mira" I smiled

"That was a pretty good game!" Mira smiled

"yeah but I think Romeo ran to his house afterwards" I'm said confusingly

"yeah, must be embarrassing losing to your crush!" She said with a smile but then covered her mouth

"Losing to what?' I asked

"His crush" she said in a whisper voice

"Huh? He just wanted to join the guild that's it" I said

"I had a conversation with him a couple days ago about you," she said giggling

"What about me?" I asked

What could they have been talking about? I didn't want them to talk about bad things about me but I didn't want to let her know I felt worried and a bit sad so I just gave her a confused face.

"He likes you!" She smiled

I gave her an even more confused face. This felt really awkward for me

"You don't like him back?" She asked with a confused face

"No" I said quietly

"So you like him!" She smiled

"No" I said lowering my voice " well i don't know!"

"Well anyways I think you did great!" She said

I'm so glad she changed the topic


	4. Sola and Rembek

Next day at school

Wendy just arrived at class late. "Wendy why are you late?" Her teacher asked. "Sorry Natsu and Gray kept fighting and they wouldn't quit and I couldn't leave because they were blocking the entrance for the guild hall" Wendy said going to her desk. "Okay very well" Wendy put her backpack on her chair and sat down. "I didn't know you go to the guild hall in the morning" Romeo whispered. Juliet got out of her seat "Juliet get back to your seat" the teacher told her. Juliet grabbed Romeo's arm "Remember what I said" and let go of him and went back to her seat.

During free time Romeo talked to his buddies Sola and Rembek. He talked about Wendy and how pretty and kind and strong and powerful she was. "I don't see what's the big deal about that girl, she's just a dragon slayer from fairy tail" they both sighed. Then Wendy walked up to them

Wendy) hey Romeo and his friends *smiles*

Romeo) hi Wendy!

Sola) oh hello Wendy?

Rembek) yeah hi!

Wendy) hi

Sola) I'm Sola and he's Rembek!

Wendy) oh, well hi Sola and hi Rembek

All of a sudden Juliet walked over "Wendy what do you think your doing?" She hpmed at her. "Just talking to Romeo and his friends" Wendy replied confused. "Don't act innocent with me little girl!" Juliet said with a scolding voice "umm okay?" Wendy said walking away sadly.

Rembek) she's so pretty nice and powerful!

Sola) yeah I know right!

Romeo) GUYS!

Juliet) I'm better then her *walks away*

After school at guild hall

Mira) you were late?

Wendy) yeah but I think Juliet hates me more and more

Lucy) why you think so?

Wendy) when Romeo talks to me more and more Juliet hates me more and more

Natsu) well she'll be nice to you one day

Lucy) yeah even if she doesn't, people would still like you more then her! *smiles*

Wendy) yeah I guess so..

*Romeo walks to them*

Romeo) my friends are so werid

Wendy) no, they seem nice *smiles*

Mira) why?

Romeo) *whispers to Mira Lucy and Natsu* they like Wendy

Mira) what's wrong with that?

Natsu) yeah it's no shocker people in your class like Wendy

Lucy) yeah Natsu's right

Romeo) it's just so werid bc they been acting werid around me and saying like "are you going to be at your guild hall with Wendy after school"

Wendy) *lightly blushes*

Natsu) *pats Romeo's back* well buddy I'm going on a misson, Lucy, happy come on let's look for one, Wendy wanna come too?

Wendy) it's okay, I'm going to go to the park to hang out with Celice

Wendy then runs out of the guild hall. "Great what am I gonna do now?" Romeo said. Romeo then called his friends over to meet him at the park "hold up Wendy! Me and my friends are gonna come with you!" Then he called his friends Sola and Rembek.

At the park

Celice) They came?

Wendy) I guess so, but that's okay

Sola)oh hi Wendy

Romeo) You didn't just come with me to hang out with her!

Sola and Rembek) *anime sweat drop* no of course not!

Celice) *whispers to Wendy* why do so many people like you

Wendy) no idea

Rembek) so are you free this Friday

Wendy) Romeo and me and Celice are going to The fair to play so game and go on rides!

Celice) yeah, you guys don't have to come

Rembek) well it's in only two days so sureya!

Sola) just us?

Wendy) well here's the people coming, I think I have a list somewhere in my pocket, Wendy, Celice,Romeo,Cana,Mirajane,Natsu,Lucy,Master,Gildarts,Lissana,Elfman, and I think that's it unless you guys wanna go

Rembek and Sola) never mind we can't go

Romeo) *whispers* you guys better not be thinking what I think your thinking

Celice and Wendy kept talking after that while Romeo and Sola and Rembek talked about something other then Wendy.


	5. Wendy and Juliet become friends

The next day Wendy again was late. "Why are you late again Wendy?" The teacher asked. But this time Romeo was also late. Both of them were catching their breath "the guild...had a crazy...fight..." They both said "Fine, but Wendy if you are late tomorrow then that's a phone call to the guild hall" the teacher scolded her. "Hey Romeo, after school can I go to fairy tail guild hall with you guys?" Juliet said across the room. "Sure!" Wendy smiled "IM NOT TALKING TO YOU!" Juliet screamed. "That's enough now, now what is the square root of 16?" The teacher said in a scolding voice again

After school

"Wendy your actually letting me go to the guild hall with you?" Juliet questioned

"Yeah, why wouldn't I?" Wendy smiled

"I don't know, I just have been mean to you these pass few days that's I'm shocked you still are nice to me, after all your magic and your so powerful, like the dragon slayer Natsu Dragneel, both of you guys are dragon skaters and really powerful and in the same guild but he would kill anyone for small things" Juliet said lowering her head and voice

"Don't worry about it!" Wendy smiled

"Anyways, I really want to meet Mirajane!" Juliet smiled

"Yeah, she's really awesome, how about Erza?" Wendy smiled

"I don't know, she scares me" Juliet laughed

"Just don't mess up her cake and you have leave the guild hall alive" Wendy teased

The rest of the walk was silent. Wendy knew that if they talked to Mira the whole entire time they would just talk about Romeo said she made a plan, "Here, fire we meet Mira and then Erza and then Natsu and Gray and then Lucy and then meet up with Romeo!" Wendy smiled. "That's okay" Juliet said running to the guild hall entrance.

At the guild hall

Juliet then ran in "hold up Juliet!" Wendy said grabbing her arm. "What is it now?" Juliet said in a scolding like voice. "If I don't go with you, they would think your trespassing and hurt you or something" Wendy said.

The first thing Wendy did was explained how they always fight. Just then Gray walked up to them, Juliet covered her eyes with her hands and said "Where's your underwear !" Juliet said

"Don't be so formal with me Wendy's friend and NATSU GIVE ME BACK MY CLOTHES!" Gray screamed

"NO NO NO!" Natsu teased holding on to Grays clothes

"Why did the big fight just stop right now?" Juliet whispered to Wendy

"It's cause your here and they want you to introduce" Wendy whispered back

"Umm...hi?" Juliet said in a load voice walking to the bar with Wendy to talk to Mira

Juliet) hi Mirajane!

Mira) I see your a fan, I had never knew such young kids read magazines

Wendy) same here *anime sweat drop*

Mira) anyways, I'm guessing your Wendy's friend

Juliet) not really

Mira) what do you mean

Juliet) I'm Romeo's girlfriend

Mira) oh, I always had assume that Romeo and Wendy were gonna be a couple

Marco) yeah I know right!

Wendy and Juliet) *anime sweat drop*

Mira) anyways, do you guys want anything?

Wendy) can I just get a strawberry smoothie?

Juliet) no thanks

Mira) *gives strawberry smoothie*

Just then Romeo came to the guild hall.

Romeo)Hi Mira, hi Wendy, Juliet?

Mira) I would have never thought that you would be boyfriend and girlfriend with a girl named Juliet

Romeo) since when did we be girlfriends and Boyfriends?

Juliet) HMPH

Marco) hi guys

Wendy) hi master

Romeo) hi dad

Marco) so, since when did you and Juliet be a couple, I always thought that you and Wendy would ever since she came back from the trial thing

Juliet) huh?

Wendy) I went to this trial when I was 12, 7 years ago but this dragon came and we went to sleep for 7 years and now we are back and nobody aged either so I'm still 12, I'm still pretty upset that I lost 7 years of training

Lucy) anyways, whose your boyfriend Wendy?

Natsu) yeah, if not Romeo then who?

Erza) you guys are so immature, so who is it?

Juliet) are you Erza Scarlet?

Erza) yes, now Wendy who?

Wendy) nobody, I only hang out with Celice and Romeo and Juliet, I'm not popular to have a lot of friends

Juliet) but your more popular then me, ever since you came you have been the most popular girl in school!

Erza) no shocker there

Gildarts) yeah, I wasn't popular when I was in school

Cana) I was middle

Gray) I was pretty popular, for fighting this Flame-brain over here

Natsu) do you want to fight Ice-Princess

Then Romeo ran off to the entrance of the guild hall, "gotta go play soccer" he said

The next day

The teacher went inside the classroom, "Glad to see your not late Wendy Marvell" she smiled. "Anyways we have very important news, this also goes mostly for you Romeo" she said in her serious voice again. "As you guys know, we are all getting very powerful or already really powerful, Wendy, so there is now a rule the the whole school that there is no magic allowed to be used at this school unless it's you or someone is going to get hurt." The teacher said loadly "and yes your going to get a phone call"

End of story

—

If you guys don't know, I write a story of this each day but yesterday I was slacking a bit and wanted to make this one interesting so I spent my writing time taking fun and interesting notes that could happen in one Chapter. Sorry that this one is short! My favorite notes I took for this chapter is

-Juliet becomes friends with Wendy to get close to Romeo and fairy tail

-no magic in school

-Juliet goes to guild hall

-everyone ships RoWen


End file.
